Vacation in Washington
by Hana-Dono
Summary: John and Dave finally meet when Dave visits Washington for the first time, But something seems a bit different about Dave. Is it just John's imagination? Or does Dave have a secret?


**==Dave Pov: **

I winced as i cleaned the fresh cuts leftover from my strife with Bro. As usual, i had lost.

"You okay in there little man?" I heard him ask from outside the bathroom door. I sighed while readjusting the bandages wrapped around my chest, wishing he would just leave me alone in my defeat.

"I'm fine bro! Just go play with Lil Cal or something..." My older brother/guardian's presence dissapeared from behind the door, flashstepping off to who knows where. Probably off to go see his boyfriend, or try and sell more of his nasty smuppets. I heard the familiar sound of a Pesterchum notification and walked back to my room to check who was pestering me.

* * *

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] - **

**EB: Hey Dave! :B**

**EB:Whats up?**

**EB: Hellloooo? **

**EB: Dave?**

**EB: You there?**

* * *

Shit. It was John. He probably started to freak out when i didnt answer...

* * *

**TG: Sup bro?**

**EB: Dave!**

**EB: Where were you? I was getting worried...**

**TG: Just strifing with Bro.**

**TG: The usual.**

**EB: ! Are you okay?**

**TG: ?**

**EB: I mean, you use swords, right?**

**EB: Did you get hurt?**

**TG: Nah, Im cool. Just a few scrapes and bruises.**

**EB: Oh. Uh, I guess thats good. :B**

**EB: AH!**

**EB: I gotta go!**

**EB: Dad is trying to feed me Batterwitch cake again!**

**TG: Later**

**EB: Bye!**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

* * *

Closing my Pesterchum window, i walked over to the small couch sitting in the corner of my room and turned on my ipod, listening to some of Bro's 'Sick Beats' as i closed my eyes.

* * *

**== Normal Pov:**

* * *

The bedroom door slid open as Dirk walked into Dave's room. "Again Dave?" he sighed, as he lifted his sleeping younger brother off of the couch and into his arms. With Dave sleeping in his arms, Dirk walked over to the bed and gently placed his younger brother under the light blanket. "Night little bro." he whispered, then he was gone.

John ran back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him, and quickly locking it. He walked over to his computer, and re-opened his pesterchum chat, only to see that Dave had already logged off for the night. "Oh well..." he sighed, "I guess i will just have to ask him tomorrow."

* * *

**== Next morning:**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

John rolled over while still half asleep and looked at the offending alarm clock, realizing that it was Saturday, and the beginning of summer vacation. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"John?" a voice asked, "May I come in, son?" it was Dad,

"Sure Dad! Come in!" i answered as the bedroom door swung open to show Dad. He looked like he was about to leave for work.

"John, I need to go away for work for a while..." John looked up, confused. "I will be gone all summer."

"What?" exclaimed John, "Why?"

"Work, John. Do you know a friend who could stay here with you for the summer? I dont want to leave you alone." John nodded

"Uh, I could see if Dave would like to stay here? We might have to help with Airfare though." Dad smiled,

"Thats okay, we can afford it, why dont you go ask him now?" John smiled and ran over to his computer as Dad left the room and headed to work for the day.

* * *

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] - **

**EB: Hey Dave!**

**TG: Yo**

**EB: Guess what!**

**TG: Alians came and abducted you.**

**EB: Nooooooo!**

**EB: Dad has to go away for the summer and im not allowed to come, so he asked if a friend could come over!**

**EB: And i thought it would be really cool if you could come over and stay with me!**

**TG: One sec, gotta ask Bro.**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] is an idle chum -**

**EB: You there?**

**TG: Yeah**

**EB: So?**

**EB: What did he say?**

**TG: He said its cool.**

**EB: Awesome!**

**EB: When can you come over?**

**TG: As soon as i book a flight.**

**EB: I can pay for the ticket!**

**TG: Nah, its cool.**

**TG: Bro said he's got this one.**

**EB: Your Bro is so Cool!**

**TG: Looks like the soonest flight I can get is tommorow, it gets in at noon.**

**EB: Yay!**

**EB: Dad leaves tommorow night, so that works out really well!**

**TG: I better go pack,**

**TG: See you tommorow**

**EB: Bye Dave!**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-**

* * *

John grinned and ran to the phone to tell Dad the good news.

* * *

**== Dave:**

* * *

Dave smiled as he said goodbye to John, and went to get a big enough suitcase from Bro.

"What are you gonna do about your little problem?" Bro asked from behind him. Dave turned around.

"I dont know yet, okay?" he said quietly.

"Just remember to tell him so he doesn't freak out when he catches you putting on your binder. I dont want you getting hurt."

"I know Dirk, but he wont hurt me, he's my best bro." Dirk smiled at Dave's response and pulled out his wallet.

"Here." he said while handing the whole thing to Dave, "Go get anything else you need, we dont have a bag big enough for all your stuff."

"Thanks Bro. See you later." Replied Dave as he left the apartment. When Dave walked up to the elevator, he pulled out a small access card and scanned it, opening the doors to let him in. When he reached the bottom floor, he pulled his hood over his head, and walked past the security guards and out the door.

"Going out Dave?" asked one of the guards,

"Yeah, going to a friends house for the summer, and i need some stuff." the guard smiled.

"Well have a good time then." he called to Dave as he walked away.

* * *

**== Dave Pov:**

* * *

Nothing seemed to catch my eyes as i walked through the large Houston mall. I knew that I would need some slightly warmer clothes for Washington, even though it was summer. I walked into the small luggage store and looked around for some suitable bags. Just as I was about to give up, i saw a set of bags colored dark red, with a slightly lighter gear shape on the front of each piece. Perfect. I walked to the counter and handed the money over, telling the clerk that it needed to be put aside so i could pick it up later. Once I was done with that, I headed over to one of the many clothing shops and picked out a few t-shirts and jeans, I had quite a few of both at home already. After a few more stops, i called Bro to come pick me up. Five minutes later, i was sitting in the passenger seat of Bro's car, with my stuff in the back. Once we were back home, I started to pack my stuff into my new bags.

* * *

**== John Pov:**

* * *

I looked out of the spare room window, humming softly to myself. In exactly 24 hours, I would be picking up Dave from the airport! I walked over to the door connecting my room, and this one to check if the lock still worked. It didn't.

"Shit! I hope he doesn't mind the door not locking..." i said to myself. "Oh well." I sighed. "Time for a lunch break anyways." Down in the kitchen I threw a sandwich together for my lunch, then got started on cleansing the most used parts of the kitchen of the Batterwitch. I shoved every box of the dreaded Betty Crocker cake mix into a small cupboard in the corner. Done. Now i had nothing to do. I looked over at the new and rarely used gaming system sitting in front of the television in the living room, and decided to brush up on my gaming skills before Dave arrived. There went the rest of my day. At around 9:00 pm, i felt a warm hand on my shoulder, waking me up. I had fallen asleep while playing games. I sat up and looked at my dad, who was laughing at me for sleeping. I quickly told him what time we would have to pick up Dave, and dragged my feet upstairs to my room.

* * *

**== Dave:**

* * *

Dave woke up to Dirk yelling in his ear.

"DAVE! Wake up you asshole!" He rolled over and saw his brother fully dressed and ready to leave, standing over him.

"Whut?" He slurred, still half asleep.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed or you are going to miss your flight to Washington!" Dave's eyes shot open and he scrambled for his watch. 6:00 am.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he jumped up and started to get dressed. "We only have an hour to get there!"

"Less." Dirk replied. "They stop letting people on half an hour before the flight."

"Where are my bags?"

"Already in the car."

"Turntables?"

"Car." Dave let out a large breath.

"Then lets leave." Dirk nodded, and flashstepped to the car, Dave right behind him. "Hurry up!" Dave urged, as he strapped on his seat belt.

"Relax Lil man, I can get us there in half an hour, just don't get your panties in a knot." Dave scowled and sat back in his seat, wishing the speed limit would change.

* * *

Half an hour later, as promised, they arrived at the airport. Dave ran ahead, dropping his poker face and cool kid facade as the departure gate came into view. Dave threw his bags into the luggage drop off, only keeping his carry-on with him. Just as he was about to board the plane, Bro stopped him and pulled him into a quick embrace.

"Have fun little man." he whispered as he let go and watched his little brother show his ticket and board the plane.


End file.
